1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connector assemblies that house electrical terminals. More specifically, this invention relates to a sealed connector assembly which incorporates a connector position assurance member, a terminal position assurance member and an electrical terminal with oblique contact springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With present day sealed connector assemblies, as used in automobiles and other vehicles, several types of problems often coexist. One problem involves the engagement of the connectors themselves. Because of their sealed nature, it is often difficult to determine if the male and female connectors are fully engaged with one another. Connector position assurance (hereinafter "CPA") members have been devised to provide a positive indication of whether the connectors have been fully engaged with one another. Most often, the CPA member is provided either as a separate, post engagement part or as a separate part which is mounted to one of the connectors in a preassembled position. With the former, the CPA member is mountable to one of the connectors only after they have been fully engaged with one another. In the latter type, the CPA member is movable from a preassembled position into a fully assembled position only after the connectors have become fully engaged with one another.
Another often seen problem with connector assemblies is that it is difficult to determine if the terminals themselves have been fully seated within the connector housings. Terminal position assurance (hereinafter "TPA") members have been devised to address this problem. In one variety, the TPA member is in the form of a wedge premounted to the front or mating end of the connector. The TPA wedge pushes the terminals backward, in the direction opposite of terminal engagement, in order to fully seat them with respect to the remainder of the connector housing and then snaps into place. Another type of TPA member is provided as an insertable comb. The comb can only be installed after the terminals have been fully inserted into the connector body and, typically, the comb engages a rearward shoulder of the terminal to interferingly prevent withdrawal of the terminals from the housing.
Finally, problems are also encountered because of a failure in the male and female contact terminals to adequately engage. Failure to do so results in less than maximum electrical conduction. In previous constructions, terminal designs have also required significant insertion forces (relative to contact forces), have exhibited asymmetrical biasing of the spring elements, and have exhibited asymmetrical conduction. The latter can result in the formation of hot spots within the terminal resulting in premature fatigue, failure and other problems.
In view of the foregoing limitations and shortcomings of the prior art devices, as well as other disadvantages not specifically mentioned above, it should be apparent that there still exists a needed in the art for an improved sealed connector assembly including the features of a CPA member, a TPA member and improved contact terminals.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to fulfill that need by providing a sealed connector assembly having an improved terminal design, a terminal position assurance feature and a connector position assurance feature.
A related object of this invention to provide an improved terminal design in which a contact configuration of the spring elements in the female terminal is symmetrical about the male terminal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a terminal design in which a reduced insertion effort is required as a result of the configuration of the contact springs.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide an improved terminal design in which electrical contact is centered within the terminal to create a uniform electrical current distribution within the terminal.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a terminal construction where the contact springs of the terminal define a reduced diameter in the terminal, are properly positioned without a special manufacturing step, and are unitarily formed with the remainder of the terminal.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a sealed connector assembly having a TPA member preassembled with the connector housing prior to insertion of the terminals into the housing and which does not interfere with insertion of the terminals into the connector body.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a TPA member which forces unseated terminals forward, in the mating direction of the connectors, toward the front end of the connector body to fully seat the terminals within the connector body.
A further object of this invention is to provide a TPA member which engages only the elastomeric seal portion of the terminal providing the terminal with a predetermined amount of "float" during mating with another terminal.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a connector assembly having a CPA member which is preassembled with the connector body.
It is also an object of this invention is to provide a CPA member that transmits forces in the mating direction of assembly during engagement of the CPA member.
A further object of this invention is to provide a CPA member which positively identifies that the connectors are engaged, positively locks the connectors together, yet readily allows for intentional disengagement of the connector assembly.